


You love me too much

by BrokenCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary
Summary: Sara's hesitates with being so exposed, but Ava leans down to kiss a path between her breasts. Sara's hands return under the pillow, it's all she can do to stop herself from pulling Ava down onto her.ORSara has a nightmare and wakes up hating herself, Ava shows her love.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	You love me too much

Sara opens her eyes and stares up at a brilliant blue sky, the sun is beating down on her and the glare blinds her "No I won't go back into the dark" she shouts. She rolls over and puts her hands out to push herself up. The ground is slippery and wet. The scent of copper hits her, it's so strong she can taste it, so distinctive like sucking a penny. Sara's eyes finally adjust to the unyielding sunlight, she realises she's bathed in blood but it's not hers. Familiar silhouettes of hundreds of people linger off in the distance, good people, bad people, it doesn't matter, she'd killed them all at some point as an Assassin and as a hero. 

"Sara, sshhh, it's ok I've got you, you're safe" hushed Ava as she gently tried to coerce a sleeping Sara from her nightmare.  
She'd been mumbling in her sleep for the past 10 minutes, but her breathing had become frantic and Ava had to intervene.  
They'd been dating for just over two years, well cohabiting was more accurate. They'd seen the best and the worst of eachother, surviving more challenges and near death experiences than perhaps any other couple in history, with that in mind the occasional nightmare wasn't a new phenomenon. Typically the nightmares would pass quickly and Ava would hold Sara that little bit closer and a little bit tighter, not enough to wake her, but enough to comfort her and let her rest peacefully. 

Sara startled awake feeling a gentle pressure at her side, and a soothing voice in her ear. She was still disorientated and murmuring apologies for past deeds as a soft voice broke through more clearly "Calm love, you're in our bed, in our room on the Waverider. I've got you, I've always got you"Ava's breath was ghosting over the skin behind Sara's ear as she spoke. 

"Ava" Sara whimpered as she reached out to lace her fingers with the hand that was resting on her ribs. Ava pressed a tentative kiss to back of Sara's head "I'm here".  
Ava waited for Sara's breathing to even out and for the small whimpers to fade before asking "You wanna talk about it babe?"  
Sara didn't respond immediately, but took a few deep breaths before she spoke "Always a killer, even now I still take lives, I can't outrun it Aves. I can't keep pretending to be a hero, not when we both know what I am. You let me put my hands on you, hands that have killed, have been covered in blood. I don't deserve to touch something so precious, so perfect".  
Ava would have usually given Sara a pep talk, but there's a fine line between love and hate. With Sara so determined to hate herself, Ava chooses to show her love. "Then don't" Ava whispers. "Don't what?" Sara questions. "Don't touch me" comes Ava's answer. 

Before Sara can react Ava has pulled her over from her side to her back, she swings her right leg over Sara's body to straddle her waist and coaxes Sara's own hands up to rest either side of her head on the pillow. Even in the dark of their room Ava can see Sara's confused look and knows she has only seconds before Sara's shock wears off. Ava uses a stunned Sara to her advantage as she quickly leans down to forcefully meet her lips, trying to convey as much of the emotion that she feels for the other woman in the kiss.  
Sara practically melts into the bed, the adrenaline left over from the nightmare turning into lust. She pushes up to meet Ava half way snaking one arm around Ava's neck, but Ava pulls back "I told you, don't touch me".  
Sara is almost disgusted with herself, thinking that Ava finally sees her for what she truly is, a killer, but she catches on when Ava starts gently kissing her pulse point. 

Ava's hands move to push Sara's wrists back above her head as Ava begins to leave delicate kisses from Sara's neck until she eventually connects their lips.  
The kissing is cautious at first, light pecks that build slowly until Sara relaxes. Ava releases Sara's wrists as her tongue swips across her bottom lip patiently waiting for Sara to grant access, which she does a split second later.  
The kissing is now fluid and passionate with Ava pushing every ounce of emotion she can manage into Sara's mouth.  
Sara moves her hands down, but instead of reaching out to Ava again she tucks them under the pillow.  
Ava takes this as a subtle nod to continue and adjusts her position from straddling Sara. Her right leg raises as her knee nudges Sara's legs apart, she rests her thigh inbetween Sara's legs applying slight pressure to Sara's core. A breathy moan escapes Sara's lips at the contact.  
Ava pulls slighty back from her onslaught of kisses and traces a thick wet line down Sara's neck with her tongue. Her hand reaches up under the hem of Sara's bed t-shirt, she moves the pads of her fingers slowly over Sara's defined abs only stopping to trace the numerous scars. She kisses Sara everytime her fingers make contact with a war wound, until her hand rests on the underside of Sara's breast. She coaxes Sara up to remove her shirt and tosses it behind her to the bottom of the bed. 

Sara's hesitates with being so exposed, but Ava leans down to kiss a path between her breasts. Sara's hands return under the pillow, it's all she can do to stop herself from pulling Ava down onto her.  
Sara's hips begin to buck up and down chasing friction from Ava's thigh, as the heat in her core takes over when Ava slides her tongue over a nipple causing it to plump up eagerly. Ava returns the same attention to Sara's other breast causing Sara's back to arch pushing the sensitive bud further across Ava's tongue.  
Sara is breathless now and completely lost in the sensation and weight of Ava on top of her, she almost growls when the pressure against her core is abruptly taken away.  
Ava is moving down her torso retracing the path she'd previously taken with her fingertips with her tongue, only stopping to lick and kiss every scar she encounters on the way to her goal. 

She skirts her lips over Sara's hips before kissing her way along the waistband of Sara's shorts. Sara fights the urge to beg Ava to touch her where she so desperately needs, but her resolve isn't strong enough "Aves please I need...you, I.."  
Ava hooks her fingers and tugs Sara's shorts down, but not completely off leaving them rest just above Sara's knees. "I know babe, just let me love you". Hearing Ava being so sincere with not a trace of lust in her voice, sends a few hot tears down Sara's cheeks. Ava hears the hitch in Sara's breath as she feels the emotion radiate off the shorter woman. Before she can lose Sara to her emotions Ava rests her head between her legs, her tongue darts out to taste her. Sara always tastes so good, so comforting like vanilla and honey. She laps at Sara's centre pulling the slick up from her entrance to her clit, Sara's hips buck up involuntarily pushing her clit just passed Ava's lips. Ava sucks down before beginning to circle the little bundle of nerves with her tongue. Sara is lost in ecstasy, the tears still lingering on her cheeks as she calls out Ava's name like an acapella chorus.  
Ava can feel the little twitches in Sara's thighs, and brings up her hand to push two fingers into Sara's entrance just underneath her now slick covered chin.  
Sara's walls clench around the long fingers, trying to force them in deeper.  
Ava pushes in deeper and feels out for a little ridged edge inside Sara. She finds her mark, and a delicious moan above her confirms it.  
Keeping a steady pace she hits the velvety ridges over and over. Sara's hips are bucking too wildly for Ava to keep a steady pace on Sara's clit with her tongue, but she manages to swipe across it every so often.  
Sara is writhing underneath her touch, moaning loudly and uncontrollably. She let's out a panicked cry as she realises she's close, but in a slighty different way "too good Aves, I'm gonna...fuck...stop...don't stop" Sara's eyes roll back in her head as Ava thrusts her fingers into her at a slight angle and Sara cries out into oblivion, she comes hard soaking herself, Ava and the sheets below. Ava slows her thrusts to ease Sara down, as Sara stills Ava is able to turn her tongues attention back to Sara's clit, flicking it rapidly before Sara hurtles towards a second orgasm at light speed. Ava lightly kisses Sara's clit, aware of how sensitive she must now be. 

Sara's body stills and Ava moves up the bed to rest at Sara's side.  
Sara's hands are still rooted under the pillow as she stares up at the ceiling, feeling Ava shift next to her she brings her arms down to pull Ava into a tight embrace. She kisses the top of Ava's head that's now resting on her shoulder. Ava sighs feeling contented "I love you endlessly Sara".  
"You love me too much" Sara responds, already moving to reciprocate, feeling like she had just taken advantage of Ava.  
Ava stills her "no such thing Goober".  
Sara takes the hint and just clings to Ava a little tighter before they both drift off into a much more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...is it hot in here.  
> I imagine Ava and Sara to be quite adventurous, but I genuinely believe they would have softer moments like this.  
> Please leave kudos if you feel inclined, it really gives me encouragement to keep writing :)


End file.
